1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shape outlining cutters and more particularly pertains to a new shape outlining device for permitting a user to easily cut or mark a predetermined shape on a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shape outlining cutters is known in the prior art. More specifically, shape outlining cutters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,596,809; 5,065,517; 5,014,436; 4,878,409; 2,499,673; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 102,387.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shape outlining device. The inventive device includes a post assembly with a lower end for resting on a surface and an upper free end. A spool base has a central shaft with an upper and lower flange. A cam with a profile surface for determining a shape to be outlined on the surface is removably mounted on the central shaft of the spool base. The cam has a central passage through which the central shaft is received with the cam resting on the upper flange of the post assembly. A spool grip is placed over the spool base for permitting hand gripping of the post assembly. The spool grip has an upper and lower flange, and a sleeve with a central aperture that receives the central shaft of the spool base. An arm assembly is removably and rotatably mounted on the post assembly by way of a central tube member that receives and rides on the flanges of the spool base and the spool grip. The arm assembly has a rod with a cam follower and an adjustable blade holding carriage that cuts a shape on the surface that corresponds to the profile shape of the cam.
In these respects, the shape outlining device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a user to easily mark or cut a predetermined shape on a surface.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shape outlining cutters now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new shape outlining device construction wherein the same can be utilized for a user to easily mark or cut a predetermined shape on a surface.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shape outlining device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the shape outlining cutters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shape outlining device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shape outlining cutters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a post assembly with a lower end for resting on a surface and an upper free end. A spool base has a central shaft with an upper and lower flange. A cam with a profile surface for determining a shape to be outlined on the surface is removably mounted on the central shaft of the spool base. The cam has a central passage through which the central shaft is received with the cam resting on the upper flange of the post assembly. A spool grip is placed over the spool base for permitting hand gripping of the post assembly. The spool grip has an upper and lower flange, and a sleeve with a central aperture that receives the central shaft of the spool base. An arm assembly is removably and rotatably mounted on the post assembly by way of a central tube member that receives and rides on the flanges of the spool base and the spool grip. The arm assembly has a rod with a cam follower and an adjustable blade holding carriage that cuts a shape on the surface that corresponds to the profile shape of the cam.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new shape outlining device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the shape outlining cutters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shape outlining device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shape outlining cutters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new shape outlining device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new shape outlining device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new shape outlining device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such shape outlining device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shape outlining device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shape outlining device for a user to easily mark or cut a plurality of predetermined shapes on a surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shape outlining device which includes a post assembly with a lower end for resting on a surface and an upper free end. A spool base has a central shaft with an upper and lower flange. A cam with a profile surface for determining a shape to be outlined on the surface is removably mounted on the central shaft of the spool base. The cam has a central passage through which the central shaft is received with the cam resting on the upper flange of the post assembly. A spool grip is placed over the spool base for permitting hand gripping of the post assembly. The spool grip has an upper and lower flange, and a sleeve with a central aperture that receives the central shaft of the spool base. An arm assembly is removably and rotatably mounted on the post assembly by way of a central tube member that receives and rides on the flanges of the spool base and the spool grip. The arm assembly has a rod with a cam follower and an adjustable blade holding carriage that cuts a shape on the surface that corresponds to the profile shape of the cam.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shape outlining device that will allow a user to easily mark or cut various shapes and sizes onto a surface by resting the device on the surface and rotating an arm assembly around a post assembly of the device.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.